This invention relates generally to imaging systems and more particularly to methods and systems for managing outputs to peripheral devices used with the imaging systems.
In clinical ultrasound system applications, information relating to test results is often output to peripheral devices for a specific purpose. For example, the information may be output for communicating results, use in consulting with an expert, printing reports, maintaining backups, and archiving. There are circumstances when the peripheral devices may not be available during an examination, for example, when using a portable ultrasound imaging system. Portable ultrasound imaging systems are designed to address needs for mobile testing within, for example, a hospital, in satellite clinics, and in critical care environments.
However, to minimize system size and weight of these portable devices, built-in removable media, which is used to transfer data from the ultrasound imaging system to the peripheral devices, usually is not included. Moreover, portability may be reduced if an operator takes several peripheral devices, such as a printer, a VCR, or a CD/MO/DVD writer, with the portable ultrasound imaging system in order to output information. On the other hand, if the peripheral devices are not immediately available (e.g., portable devices without peripherals), information cannot be output from the device until the operator connects the peripheral devices to the ultrasound imaging system and provides instructions for outputting the information. Thus, productivity and efficiency may be reduced.